Ledas
Dragon Ball: The Great War (cameo) Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem (cameo) Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance The Last Saiyan Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC |Race = Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 733 |Date of death = |Height = 4'5" |Weight = 77 lbs |FamConnect = Lascon (Grandfather) Layeeck (Father) Cyleria (Mother) Nir (Son) The Benefactor (Ki Brother) Vegeta (Best Friend) Ryori (Earth friend) Mrs. Fanshi (Caretaker) Chaiva (Cougar) Cuber (Temporary Fusee) |RefName = Ledas}} Ledas (リーダス, Rīdasu), pronounced lee-dahs, is a and the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in all six sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lest I Forget..." Ledas is also a partial-protagonist in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance and a supporting character in The Last Saiyan. He is a secondary character in Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga. He is featured as a cameo character in Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem and Dragon Ball: The Great War. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Ledas is a Saiyan. In the first saga is only four years old. Understandably, he is very short. He is about half a head shorter than Prince Vegeta, who is five, himself. Ledas' hair is tall (though not as much as Vegeta's), spiky and wild. It curves over, in two points, over his right ear. In the back, it also goes down, partially, to the base of his neck, and he has several strands sticking out, sideways, down there. Ledas is also decently skinny. His muscles and physique are still developing at this time, which helps explain his rapid power level growth. He has large, round eyes, which are a dark grey color, almost black, like his father's are. A notable feature of Ledas is his lack of using the customary Saiyan tail belt; instead he lets his tail hang free-form at nearly all times. By the time Ledas is 12 years old, in his most seen form, he looks only slightly different than he did as a younger Saiyan. His eyes are sharper, and his cheeks are thinner. As well, his bangs are less pronounced. Aside from that, he looks generally the same as he does in the first saga. Being only 4'5", he is quite short for his age. Ledas is also ambidextrous. He fires his attacks with either hand, not favoring his right or left, and in the Planet Earth Saga in school, Ledas writes with both hands. In the Prince Vegeta Saga, Ledas wore the the standard armor of the Planet Trade Organization, with the skirt, but no crotch guard. His scouter was cyan. The color of his armor was grey with red shoulder pads. His under-clothes consisted of a simple black jumpsuit, much like Vegeta's. He wore white on black fingerless gloves and white boots. The tips of his boots were colored red to denote his Super Elite status. While training, Ledas never wore full armor. Instead, he would wear only his black training shorts and his gloves (occasionally with his scouter too) during his sessions. Ledas also possessed a ceremonial armor set, which was rarely used. It consisted of a black/gold/silver lined under-suit with a gold and red rigid-set armor piece, including the side guards. This set included black boots and gold and red wrist and ankle supports. Because this armor is non-stretch, it was a bit big on Ledas when he wore it. Of course, he was obligated to wear his scouter with this. Starting in the Lauto Saga, Ledas was refitted with Cooler-standard armor (which does not carry a should pauldron over the right side). This armor was only the chest piece; the colors were black with a green shoulder. During that saga, Ledas stopped wearing a scouter due to learning how to sense ki. He also was given the left wrist guard of Guva and wore it at all times thereafter. The wrist guard was purple and ornate; it had a spike on the lower side that could be used to slam into people. However, he still wore fingerless gloves. Upon arriving on Earth, Ledas abandoned all of his armor. Instead, he was given normal Earth clothing, which usually consisted of a dark maroon hoodie and jeans. He would wear a white undershirt and socks. Other times, he'd wear black shorts, a white shirt, and a brown hoodie. Ledas usually wore socks constantly, because his toes would often get cold (and wet). He wore those clothes for the rest of the series, and when fighting Ledas would only so much as add his fingerless gloves and Guva's wrist guard, never going back to his full, old armor. 'Personality' Ledas' personality was light, innocent, and carefree; as well as brutal and unmerciful. From the time he was able to fly, Ledas was trained to fight and kill without mercy. He did not hold any value to life, except to those whom he was friends with. Unlike Prince Vegeta, he was very childish even in this; and notably viewed his missions as games. Ledas also saw Vegeta as an older brother and role model. While strong in his own right, Ledas was not very confident, nor was he very arrogant about his abilities. As far as he knew, everyone was as strong as he was, and he was no special boy. Ledas' personality changed somewhat when he arrived on Guva's outpost. Mentally, he was broken, and became withdrawn very quickly after he learned of the fate of his race. Having no friends and with practically everyone trying to kill him, Ledas was forced to become much stronger than he thought possible; this caused an incredible physical mental strain on his body, almost beyond what he could handle. But also during this time, now that he was able to personally relate, Ledas' began to appreciate life more. In this, Ledas was disturbed by the poor treatment of the PC92's native species. Eventually, he lost his patience with Payar's brutality to them; and this breaking point was the catalyst for Ledas first reaching his Super Saiyan form. Upon reaching Earth, Ledas regressed back to his playful and childlike personality. Ledas was very shy to confront Vegeta at this time, and did not reveal himself for some time because of his self-doubt of strength. This was just another, final example that Ledas' mental state stayed just as young as his body did, in The Forgotten. 'History' Ledas was born into the Saiyan super elite in the 733 age, making him 4 years old at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. His father was the Saiyan Layeeck, a trusted soldier and friend to King Vegeta. Ledas, due to his father's position and his own raw power was given the chance to train with the prince, Vegeta. Vegeta, at first did not want to train with someone "so weak". But, through time, Vegeta grew more accepting of Ledas and by the end of Prince Vegeta Saga, the two were good friends. Eventually the two children started going on missions for Frieza, and gained his favor by their show of strength. That was the only reason that, in the end, both Ledas and Vegeta survived the genocide of the Saiyans. Ledas was separated from Vegeta after their planet's destruction, as his path instead led away from his prince's. For many years, Ledas was enslaved on a Cooler planet, under the control of Governor Guva. His power level rose drastically during this time, from the many physical strains and powerful opponents Ledas faced, including those on the stomping grounds planet. Eventually reaching his own mental limit, Ledas achieved Super Saiyan and, by his own will, left the planet. Ledas eventually reached Planet Earth in his search for Vegeta. In this time, he became acquainted with a multitude of humans, namely Mrs. Fanshi and Ryori. With these humans, Ledas had several adventures and many good times, culminating in his abduction (for the greater good) by a powerful man, Cardinal. After Buu was defeated and Ledas' escape from Cardinal, the still very much alive Guva came to Earth. He was challenged by the entire Z fighter force; wherein at great last, Tien was able to beat Guva. But just at this time, as Ledas came into the fight, the monster that had been following Ledas since his earliest days as Frieza's soldier re-emerged. The Benefactor had merely used Guva as a decoy to lure out all the powerful fighters on Earth. The Z fighters (including Ledas) were unaware of The Benefactor's plan, and using after the alien used a simple energy sapping technique, only Ledas and Vegeta were left. The two did not make it far, however, and even fighting the Benefactor together, in a forest, underground in an old Red Ribbon Army building, or in the ravaged streets of Central City, they could not best him. Eventually everyone, save Ledas, were defeated by The Benefactor; and were it not for the fortunate last throw of a certain samurai, even he would have been defeated. Ledas was taken into a mind prison, along with the Benefactor, but was able to trap the monster in there. He kept this mind prison in his own possession thereafter, so that the alien could never again get free. In the aftermath, Ledas waited in the hospital as Ryori recovered, and met Nurse Yorokobi. This is where the second deleted scene took place. In the finale of The Forgotten, Ledas participated in the tournament set up by Cardinal. He fought several opponents, leading up to a final match, against Vegeta. The fight, won by Vegeta, was the final scene from TF. And it showed that, at last, Ledas was back with his friend and back home. After a few weeks of training with Vegeta and living with Ryori, Ledas left Earth for a brief period. Ledas hinted that he left because Ryori and he were arguing. He eventually landed on a planet and began training there. Of course, Ledas brought his mind prison with him. But, after sensing two huge power levels converging near him, he became overwhelmed with curiosity, and set off for to see them fight, completely forgetting the mind prison he left on the planet. Ledas then came into contact with the Saiyan Cuber and the alien Yuki, the latter of whom was killing the former. Ledas intervened and allowed Cuber to escape, but after Yuki started to fight him (and transformed to her most powerful form), Ledas was severely outclassed, even as a Super Saiyan 2. Luckily, Cuber was on this planet for a purpose, and had gone to get a fusion device to fuse with Ledas. He then fused with the Saiyan boy, before Yuki could kill either of them. The resulting form, Cubas, was able to kill Yuki. After that, Ledas took Cuber to Earth, because Cuber wanted to go there. It wasn't Ledas' idea, I swear! After that, Cuber's "wife" Chaiva came to Earth to give Cuber his son (to train, obviously). Chaiva, being quite mad at Cuber for reasons unknown to Ledas, stayed with Ledas at his house during her time on Earth. This was, consequently, when the third deleted scene took place and where Ledas lost something quite extraordinary. Ledas remained on Earth for the remainder of Ryori's life. Though they did not live with each other as Ryori grew older (and Ledas did not), they kept in touch. Ledas lived with Vegeta during most of this time, until Vegeta too succumbed to old age. Ledas, being saved by the combination of The Benefactor's and Lauto's powers, did not age. After his two last friends died, he left Earth, and was not seen again by any living human. This occurred in the year 851. Ledas would not return until . 'Fighting Forms' 'Form I: 急襲' Ledas' most used form is his Kyūshū (Pounce Form in English) fighting technique. This method of fighting was developed by him on his own. The stance is somewhat simple. First, Ledas lowers his legs, and gets onto a low crouch. Then, he pulls both of his hands forward and above his head. He then leans forward. This form's main advantage is that it leaves Ledas quick on his feet, and gives him an open window to counter almost any attack against him. It should be noted that, while one hand generally is stretched further forward than the other, Ledas does not have a single hand that he usually does this with, as he is ambidextrous. He will switch dominance depending on his mood. This form is also a casual form of Ledas'. Generally, he will use this against opponents who are much lower in strength than him, or against friends, in a friendly sort of way. The looseness of the form is the main reason for it being his casual form. Aside from what has been previously mentioned, this form's attacking abilities are somewhat focused over Ledas' other forms. For one, the ki enhancements that Ledas uses do take away from his ability to use ki based attacks. Ledas coats himself in his aura, and uses that to literally soak himself in his ki. This makes it much more difficult to attempt energy based attacks. Instead, this form relies on physical attacks almost exclusively. The enhancements go so far as to heighten his abilities to wild sense, ki dash, think faster, and increase endurance. However, this form does not increase his base strength in any way over his normal maximum state. It simply focuses it and gives him greater endurance to fight longer. 'Form II: 帝国' Ledas' Teikoku Form (Imperial Form in English) was his original fighting form in the first saga. This was taught to him by all of his Saiyan mentors, including his father, grandfather, and Nappa. This is the form taught to all Super Elites, including Prince Vegeta - though the Prince's form would evolve as time wore on. Unlike the forms of the lower-class Saiyans, and many of the Elites, this form relies equally on energy as well as physical attacks. Indeed, in the case with Vegeta, the form can become specialized enough to be more focused on energy release. Ledas' stance is very restrained. He stands with a slight tilt, with his right shoulder slightly forward. His hands remain at his side, but are slightly bent backward in a defensive gesture. His legs are slightly buckled, and his shoulders are thrown back, to show off pride and confidence against his opponents. This form is generally used against tougher opponents. Its usual opening move is a wild sense leading to a teleportation and attempted bicycle kick against the opponent. As previously mentioned, this form is about restraint and patience. Though Ledas was no master of either of those qualities, it was taught to him, from a very early age, that whilst fighting, one must be patient to win. The defensive nature of this form really gives the user no choice in that. When fighting, this form is equally good in the air as it is on the ground. Mainly, one tries to attack in a fluid combination of kicks and punches that are predetermined. Using spontaneous moves can hinder this form, as if the user is not careful, and makes a wrong move, their defense will be laid barren, and they will be hurt badly. In this form, air combat is mainly ki combat, and not a physical engagement. The main strategy is to pepper the enemy with small ki blasts in an attempt to make them either become enraged, abandon their strategy and attack, or return to the ground. If the first two actions happen, Ledas was taught to immediately create one of his powerful energy beams and shoot it at his opponent. If the third happens, they go back to the ground, wherein, after learning the opponent's fighting style before, Ledas can now easily and tactically dismantle his opponent through precision kicks and punches, not to mention any ki based attacks he may desire to defeat them with. 'Transformations' Ledas was born into the super elite, therefore his style was refined, calm, and personal; preferring to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. Also being a Saiyan, Ledas was gifted with various transformations. These forms are listed in the order they were first attained. ' Form' This form was Ledas' most powerful, up until the climax of the Stomping Grounds Saga. In this Great Ape, Ledas' power level was immediately raised to 10x his base strength. Despite this great power, Ledas used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons for this were various; for one, it wasn't ever needed in the Prince Vegeta saga, as he was powerful enough without it. In the Lauto Saga, Ledas did have to fall back on this form one time, in a fight against Meloon, Lieme, and Payar. While the form was superior to these warriors, Captain Banas was able to still beat Ledas; this was only because of the slowness of the Great Ape form. Ledas abandoned this form thereafter and did not use it in combat ever again. 'Semi Super Saiyan' A briefly shown form, first witnessed on Lauto's planet. It was achieved after Ledas accidentally absorbed a cloud of ki that contained much of Lauto's and The Benefactor's power. In this form, Ledas' eyes turned the Super Saiyan-prevalent green and his hair was colored a stark white. Several reoccurring flashbacks caused Ledas to fall into this form during the Stomping Grounds Saga, however, the form was so painful that he was not able to function while in it. Later, he was able to gain some control over this form when his base power reached a high enough threshold. The multiplier of this form is a little more than 3.5x the user's base maximum. ' ' This form was achieved by Ledas at the conclusion of the Lauto Saga. Like all other Super Saiyans, Ledas' hair was turned golden and his eyes green. More significantly though, this form boosted his strength up to 50x his base; easily allowing Ledas to take on all of the inhabitants of Planet Cooler 92. This form was used by Ledas often after that; particularly in his fights against Vegeta, Piccolo, Dewberry, and The Benefactor. ' ' Ledas' Super Saiyan 2 form was achieved by him sometime in the Planet Earth Saga. It was not actually witnessed on screen until the Fulfillment Saga, where Ledas used it in desperation against The Benefactor. Ledas then used this form one more time against Vegeta in the finale of The Forgotten. This form was, ascended or otherwise, Ledas' most powerful form used in the entirety of the story. ' ' Ledas achieved Super Saiyan 3 in otherworld sometime after his death. This form was witnessed during Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga. '''Cubas The Mrovian fusion between Ledas and another Saiyan, Cuber, this is Ledas' strongest form. It was only used in Cold Vengeance during the Saiyans' battle against Yuki. Techniques Non Combative Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dire Howl * * * * Super Elite * * Offensive Moves * Kyorra Flash * * *Playful Galick *Super Elite *Homing Finger Beams *Extermination Rain *Feral *Razor Blast *Kyorra Rage *Lightning Strike *Unrelenting Energy Burst *Adaptive Barrier *Burning Swath *Image Slash *Ice Cannon *Dire Howl *Particle Beam *The Adjudicator *Disciplined Rush Trivia *Ledas' name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is lettuce. *Ledas' tail is cut off a total of five times. It hurts real bad each time. *Ledas is the only character to appear in every saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. In addition, he appears in every single chapter, with the exception of the prologue. *Ledas kills at least one named character in all sagas except for the first one. *Ledas also possesses extreme flexibility, which comes in handy (or not), all the time. *Ledas is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. He has by far the most forms in the game; these include Base, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and the fusions Cubas and Legetas. *When Ledas wears lipstick, he looks just like a girl. *Ledas' theme is Falling Awake. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Hero Category:Transformation users Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Can destroy a planet